


Precious gift

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda Priestly has a soft side and Andrea knows it...





	Precious gift

**Author's Note:**

> A cute fluffy fic I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $

A nice Sunday afternoon had Miranda Priestly entering Andy's apartment, this happens every 2 or 3 weeks due to what they call 'the black Sunday' it's just a silly thing they both do, they get together to watch movies or some bad tv shows, they spend their afternoon chatting and catching up, ordering in and maybe have a glass of wine or two, Miranda and Andrea had developed a good friendship over the time, even after Andy left Runway, sometimes is Andy's place others Miranda's townhouse, when they see each other at Andy's is because the twins aren't home. Cassidy and Caroline are part of this tradition too, they know the young woman as their mother's closest friend and they like to spend time with Andy and the brunette likes it too, so when the journalist goes to the townhouse is an absolute girls sunday afternoon.

"Wow, you look like you had been hit by the m11 bus, Andrea" Miranda joke as she made herself inside the apartment. "Well, I feel like that" the young woman said, she was wearing the grey northwestern sweatshirt and some jeans, not a single drop of makeup on her face, Miranda had seen her like this obviously, she wasn't being mean on Andrea it was just how their friendship was. Miranda was stunning as always, not a single hair out of place, all dressed up in designer clothes and her makeup done, she looks like she is ready to walk the red carpet even though the editor was just going to spend the afternoon with her friend, but that's the price you must pay for being a fashion icon and the hottest editor in chief of New York.

Andrea and Miranda hugged, the brunette closed the door and Miranda asked "are you sick?" making her way to the living room. "No, I'm not sick, it's just that I'm having really bad period cramps, you know how it is" the brunette said following the editor, both sat on the couch, Miranda nodded but she was also relieved that she doesn't have to go through that anymore. "Ugh! yeah, living hell" the silver haired woman grimaces and Andy chuckled.

The brunette pours two glasses of wine, the bottle was already in the little table in front "so, how are the twins?" the journalist asked while giving Miranda a glass, she drank a bit of the tasty wine and the editor reply "they are great, Caroline is really happy 'cause she got an A on her science project last week and Cassidy won't stop asking about you" Miranda smiled and Andy did too. They continued chatting up and Andy said "should we order in? I get to choose this time!" the brunette said with her lovely voice while holding the phone.

Couple of hours later while watching a movie and having pizza a sharp jab of pain shoots through Andy, she brings her legs up on the couch and her hands around her middle, curls up trying to relieve the pain but it just gets worse. "Take the pills Andrea, the pain won't just magically disappear" the fashion queen said getting up and going to the bathroom to search in the mirror cabinet where she knows the brunette keeps the medicine, Andy had been having the pain almost all afternoon. "I don't like them, they make me dizzy" the journalist said while seeing Miranda going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The editor returned to the couch with the pills and water "you prefer excruciating pain over dizziness? and people say I'm the sadist" Miranda said and Andy laughed. "Ok, ok you got me there" the brunette took the pills and downed with the fresh water. 

"You should lay down, let the painkillers make effect, c'mon" the fashion goddess helps Andy to go to her bedroom, the brunette lays down on the bed, "thanks Miranda but really is not necessary, I'm used to it" the silver haired beauty sits on the other side of the bed and says "none of that".

Andy turns on the tv in her bedroom and catch a horror series she likes, Miranda takes her phone and dials somebody, the editor goes to the kitchen to get some snacks refills. A little while later the brunette calls Miranda "hey, Miranda you're missing this great escene where the bad guy is decapitating the blonde bimbo" the young woman laughs and sticks a handful of chips in her mouth, the editor returns with a steamy cup in her hands "take this" she says while carefully hands the cup to the brunette.

The journalist reach for the cup. "Drink it, this usually helped me" Miranda said, she made some peppermint tea. "Wow, Miranda thank you" she sipped the tea, it was searing hot of course, old habits never die, almost immediately someone ring the doorbell, Andy was about to leave the bed when Miranda stopped her "stay where you are Andrea, I'll get it". Andy heard a small chattering and then how the door was closed, Miranda returned to the bedroom with a bag of Magnolia's bakery hanging from her hands. The brunette still sipping the tea saw this and her face lit up.

Unpacking the content, Miranda gives it to Andy and the young woman looks at her a bit surprised, "this may relieve the pain a lot sooner" the silver haired woman teased. It was Andy's favorite dessert, a Chocolate hazelnut banana pudding. Miranda handed the journalist a spoon.

"Miranda you're spoiling me, I may get used to this" Andy said giggling, she was delighted and also touched by the editor's attentions, she knows better than anybody else that the way the press depicts her as a cold, mean woman is anything but true, Miranda is a caring, loving human being and Andy is fortunate enough to witness this. As Andrea took the spoon from her hand Miranda thought to herself _ 'please do' _but the only answer came in the form of a shake of her head and rolling her eyes.

The editor sat on the bed and the brunette said while searching in the bag for another spoon and finding it "here, I'm not eating this by myself". The fashion goddess frowns but Andy insist, Miranda takes the spoon. "Oh my God! This is so good!! how you know this is my favorite?" Andy asked licking the spoon. Miranda says "are you kidding me? I've seen you eat this thing even when you worked for me, I'm not blind Andrea". The brunette shrugged "Ok, I declare myself guilty as charge" the young woman said taking another spoon full of the dessert into her mouth, Miranda only took two bites. 

The night quickly approached and the fashion queen was laying next to Andy, it was incredibly peaceful to be this way with Andy, actually it can be said for both of them. The journalist was watching some sort of documentary with the volume of the TV set in lowest, it seems the fashion queen had dozed off so Andy didn't want to disturb her, the brunette turned her head to see the editor and smiled, Miranda looked beautiful.

Standing up the bed slowly to no wake Miranda, the young woman collected the mug, the snacks bowl and the remains of the package that contained the dessert she and Miranda had split. She went to put the mug and bowl in the sink to wash later and throw away the trash. Andy returned to the bedroom and sat on the mattress, Miranda woke up and asked softly, "What time is it?" Andy looking at her alarm set in the nightstand and reply "it's almost 10". Miranda covering her mouth yawned, Andy sat a bit closer to her, resting on the headboard, the silver haired woman lift her head and out of the blue she kiss Andrea, kiss her on the lips, it was a tender and delicate kiss, a kiss Andy respond.

"How are you feeling?" the editor said seconds later after their mouths separate, the brunette said "better now". Andy was still astonished but she didn't do anything, she just said "spend the night, please." Miranda only nods, the young woman brings the blankets over them, she turns off the lights and the TV, kissing the editor's forehead Andrea snuggles and the fashion queen cuddles her head below Andy's chin. The smooth, silver hair of the editor smells like heaven.

She doesn't want to lose Miranda's friendship, Andy considers it as a precious and marvelous gift because Miranda is the type of person who has a pretty select and small group of friends and to be a part of it makes her feel somehow honored but Miranda is a gorgeous woman, inside and outside and sometimes days like this makes Andrea feel something else, is it that they're falling for each other?. Only time will tell, right now sharing the same bed with Miranda is a precious gift on its own.

The fuckin' end


End file.
